


Memories

by Ambiance



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feral Behavior, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Sex, Sappy, Sex, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambiance/pseuds/Ambiance
Summary: Spoilers for post-series Manga chaptersFour hundred and eighty years have passed since Kaname sacrificed himself, but despite her efforts to live on for the children she raised, Yuki cannot forget the man she loved or let her memories rest. Her only solace comes from seclusion in a sea side mansion once a year, where she allows her grief free reign. However, someone comes to find her on the cliffs. Someone she thought was lost.This story is an AU ending to the manga. M/F, Explicit Content.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. I just recently finished reading the Vampire Knight manga. And it left me emotionally crippled. Kaname is my favorite character and I needed some writing therapy for him and Yuki. I wanted to focus on regrets and memories in this story and how people cope with grief. Its also meant to parrot the themes and tone near the end of the manga. If you haven't read the manga, please do so, otherwise this won't make much sense. You can still read it, but some parts won't make sense.
> 
> This story is oozing WAFF and sap. I was listening to love songs when I wrote it. Hopefully it is still in character despite my fangirling. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, side note, this fic contains ***SPOILERS*** for chapters after Kaname and Yuki leave Cross Academy, so read at your own peril.

The cliffs stretched out in a crest along the ocean, reaching toward the darkened horizon and illuminated by the half moon hanging above. The tree line silhouetted the clearing at the zenith of the cliffs, framing it in darkness. The densely packed trees served as cover from the house just on the other side, effectively creating an oasis from the rest of the world, blocking out all noise and light from the sleeping people in the nearby town. On the cliff, a stone circle stood watch over the choppy ocean, a shrine to a world long dead. On the wind, a haunting voice drifted over the rocks, enchanting and soothing but drenched in sadness.

Two figures moved through the forest, watching as a ghostly white form moved around the towering pillars of stone. Long pale arms outstretched and graceful as she moved.

“How long are you going to keep watching?” A figure asked, moving from behind a large oak. His aristocratic profile was underscored by the lines of tiredness marring his features. He moved toward the other figure, an arm coming down on the other’s shoulder.

“I just…I want to see her. But I don’t want-” The second figured broke off, unable to force words passed his clenching throat. His long pale fingers dug into the fabric of his coat, tension seeping from him. His eyes were severe from behind the brunette locks hanging in their way.

“You aren’t sure if she will accept you?” The first asked, surprise coloring his words. A harsh laugh barked out of him. “I never knew you to be foolish.” The first figure sighed. “It’s been 480 years since that time. Hasn’t she waited long enough for her special person?”

The second figure shook his head. “It’s been several lifetimes. Things weren’t supposed to end this way, my friend. I wasn’t meant to be breathing.” His companion chuckled again.

“All these years, despite countless struggles, you haven’t changed.” He paused, looking back at the woman’s form, now seated on the edge of the circle facing the sea. The song drifting down had changed, now full of longing and love. They listened for a moment to the tones, the words. “I never knew she could sing. It’s rather remarkable.” He admitted.

The second figure nodded. “It’s a talent of our line. However, it carries risks.”

“I assume that’s why she’s here. I’ve heard she does this every year since Kiryuu-san's passing. Just comes out here each winter without speaking to anyone. There have been local legends that it is a drowned woman longing for a lover who perished at sea. They say those who hear her song are blessed in love.” He replied. He listened for a moment and sighed. “I can see why they believe that. It speaks of a love unlike any other. One that transcends flesh, bone, even time.” He mused.

The second figure smiled. “Her light is blessing to anyone who sees it.”

The first figured squeezed the shoulder under his hand and patted it affectionately. “Go and see her. I guarantee she will accept you.” He turned to leave. “One thing has not changed over all these centuries, my friend. The expression she wore as she gazed on your resting place.”

The first figured paused, watching his friend for a long moment. “You do deserve happiness. And that light doesn’t radiate solely from her…”

The song changed again.

“Kaname-sama.”

 

***

 

The wind from the ocean had picked up. The chill raced up her arms, pulling at her simple white dress and wild hair, but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t the first winter night she’d spent on the cliffs, letting her mourning reach the wind through song. It had been her solace in a world gone dark. She began a new song as the waves crashed along the rocks, heralding a storm.

Her heart clenched with a love filled pain as she pulled in her knees. She didn’t pause, but continued her song, allowing her natural gift to guide the words and melody.

Countless years had passed since that day, but the vividness of her memories hadn’t faded. They played over her eyes in a loop, taunting her with regret. The light of the furnace and the heat seeping into her clothes. Strong arms that held her still, stopping her. That woodsy, metallic scent both welcoming and exciting. And, worst, those words that shattered her world.

_“Don’t say that. It’s not like I didn’t gain any happiness. Go on, Yuki. I want you two to be together.”_

Stray tears flowed down her cheeks, forcing her song into a rising crescendo with her pain. A choked sob broke the melody as she sang, his eyes before her mind’s eye. Even after Ai’s birth, her only method of coping had been this. However, she had not needed it as frequently. But after Zero died, the loss had been too great to endure, despite the light her child, Ai, and later, Ren, had brought into her life. Her boundless love for one man had shaped her entire existence. To have it snatched away had ripped part of her soul away. And without a light shine on that darkness, she began to sink.

Even after Zero had become her lover, the gaping hole of absence had still encroached on her, despite his best attempts. She still loved Zero in a way and always would. It wasn’t that the love was cheaper or worth less to her. She held both to her like precious things. She needed Zero but in another way entirely from-

She sang, her song picking back up in halting notes.

Her mind wandered, jumping from one event to another until it settled on an especially dear memory. It was the source of her greatest love and deepest regret aside from that moment at the furnace. The feeling of his arms around her, shielding her from reality, their bodies pressed together so close that their boundaries had blurred. Feeling him move inside her, his voice soft and husky with lust. His scent surrounding her. Holding him inside herself, she felt she could hold him there forever. Because how could he leave when they were bonded so thoroughly?

She shivered, her tears slowing and sniffled, idly wiping her nose.

She had been a virgin, shy and embarrassed over her first time with a man. She had hesitated when he had undressed her. Been slightly afraid as he entered her, despite the pleasure he’d already given her. She trusted him beyond all others, but she had hesitated. She hated herself for it. Had she known what would happen, she would have clung to those moments, because she knew now what that moment had meant. He had been saying goodbye.

A sob choked her again, unable to continue her song through the memory. If only she could have done things over. She would have savored more of their one chance at lovemaking. She would have told him that he was part of her flesh, the other half of her soul. She would have pulled him closer, prolonged that look of bliss on his face.

“I kept thinking we had more time.” She whispered, her face burrowing into the cradle of her arms. She stopped fighting the tears and let them take her over. There would be no more chances and no more do-overs. “Kaname…”

Footsteps pulled her from the whirlwind of her grief, the wind changing, bringing an impossible scent to her. Her body tensed instantly, head rising from her arms. Inside, she felt the click of something falling into place.

“Yuki.”

A jolt rocketed through her heart, her body jerking around, hopeful but not daring to hope. Scared to even turn. In the center of the circle stood a tall man, wild brown hair and deep crimson eyes, crinkled at the edges with affection and lips pulled into a soft, small smile.

Her body moved before she could register it. She rose, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her bare feet closed the distance with speed she’d never known before. His arms rose instinctively to receive her and didn’t resist as she collided with him, bringing them to the ground. Her mind had narrowed, her arms latching to his neck, her head finding that spot under his chin, the space reserved solely for her. The tears flowed beyond her control. For a moment all she could do was hold on, afraid he would diapprear like a ghost. But his hands found her body and as if a spell was broken, hers began to move as well. Her hands sought out his body, finding his skin under his shirt, trying to reaffirm his presence. Her legs tangled with his, molding their bodies from thigh to shoulder. She chanted his name, trying to take him in.

“Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…” His voice echoed through her, chanting her name as his hands followed suit, seeking out her skin. The need to make sure it was real.

“Kaname.” She sobbed, her head rising from the safety of his chest. She pulled herself up, albeit reluctantly, needing to see him, her eyes drinking in his form, her mind basking in his scent. “Kaname.” She repeated, disbelieving.

Her head dipped, capturing his lips to hers in a fervent kiss. His mouth opened instantly under hers, inviting her tongue to meet his in desperation. A low growl left him as his arms became bands of steel around her. She welcomed it, drank from his mouth, as if she were bringing herself back to life through his lips alone.

It was only when the need to breathe forced her away that she lifted her head, her eyes continuing to absorb his presence. “Kaname.”

His smile was still present, his hand coming to her cheek, the action so familiar and nostalgic that tears began to flow again. “Yuki.”

“Kaname, how?” She asked, her hand resting over his, turning into those beloved hands. “How are you here?” She asked haltingly. “Is this a dream?”

Kaname sat up, pulling her to him, melding them together. A shuddering sigh escaped him. “Yuki. I didn’t know if…”

Yuki shook her head, instinctively understanding. “Always. Forever. It will never change, Kaname.” She sighed contented. “Until I am ashes.” She swore, fingers buried in his hair, inhaling the scent of him. She shuddered against him as she felt the burning chasm inside her begin to close. The relief, the joy she felt was overwhelming.

Their lips found each other again, taking from each other, craving contact. Kaname didn’t hesitate to plunder her mouth, angling her head so he could thoroughly devour her, pulling her tongue into his mouth and basking in her flavor. Yuki happily allowed him to take her entire being through their kiss, moaning her encouragement to him. Her hands found the edges of his coat, pulling until he allowed her to push it off his shoulders. Her hands immediately went to the buttons of his shirt. Kaname’s followed suit, pulling the hem of her dress to her hips to fill his hands with her bare skin.

Yuki fumbled with the buttons for a moment, her fingers clumsy with heady emotions. After long moments of attempting the buttons while keeping the mouths locked, a growl rose from her throat as she gripped the two halves and pulled. Buttons flew every which way, but Yuki didn’t pay them any mind.

Kaname was surprised at her behavior, remembering her shyness during their first time. Yuki almost stopped, halted by fear of what he would think of her. Despite her endless years, the irrational fear of alienating her most important person still lingered. However, Kaname was not disgusted. His eyes flared to life, red with hunger and lust, enraptured with her aggressive actions.

Yuki took his lips this time, her resolve returning as she remembered her earlier thoughts. She would never hesitate again with Kaname. She would never take their time for granted again.

His shirt was dealt with by both their hands, revealing the muscled shoulders and chest she had not had time to appreciate before. Her hands descended on him, tracing their shape, learning their texture and drinking in his sighs and moans as she moved to his waist. His hands returned to her waist, moving up and pulling off the dress completely. Yuki paused long enough to lift her arms, then returned to his pants, headless of her nudity.

“Yuki…” His voice trailed off in worship of the woman in his lap. Shock warred with arousal inside him as she took in her nude form. “My Yuki.” His lips found her pulse point, sucking harshly at it. “How scandalous, Kuran-san.” Yuki laughed in unexpected pleasure, pulling him up for another kiss.

“I’ve grown, Kaname-sama.” She replied, a saucy smile gracing her lips. Kaname evaded her kiss to seek out her nipples.

“I think I will enjoy this change.” Yuki moaned heartily as he sucked at her nipples, cradling his head as she rolled her hips against him. It surprised and delighted her how open he was being. She remembered those days before his sacrifice, the haunted, tired eyes that stared back at her, even as she clung to him, begging him to stay. Even as close as two people could be and hazy with pleasure, the shadow of death never left his eyes. Now, those eyes spoke of life and resolve. It made her heart soar.

Kaname used his fangs to pull on her nipple, breaking her concentration and her hips thrusting to his own as her body throbbed. She could feel the hard ridge of his arousal against her wetness. Her breath caught as she thrust her body against him, needy for his body. After years of longing, her other half had returned. Recognizing it, her body was desperate to have him.

Her hands returned to his belt, pulling at the buckle while trying to roll her hips against him. The throbbing need at her core demanded to be satisfied, even as she tried to undress him. Kaname lifted his head, leaving his treat and pulling her in for a fierce but brief kiss. His eyes flared brighter, his fangs lengthening for an instant. Yuki felt the pull of power and a whisper of cloth, desire rising at the feral look in his eyes.

In an instant, their bodies were bare to the chilly air and each other. Yuki moaned as she felt his hardness press against her core. She shivered, moving closer to Kaname, her center seeking out his cock. “Oh god, Kaname.” She moaned.

Kaname’s hands gripped at her hips, sinking into the flesh of her backside and aiding her thrusts against him. A low growl had begun in his chest that he didn’t feel the need to halt. His hands dug into her slim hips without restraint. Their first time, he’d held back, afraid of hurting her, especially in such a vulnerable emotional state. One glance at her reddened eyes told him he wouldn’t need to this time.

A groan left Kaname as he grasped her hips. With the quickness of a pureblood, he flipped his fiancée, laying her on his spread coat next to them. Without pausing, he rolled his hips into hers, drinking in the scent of her arousal, her blazing eyes. Yuki cried out, her legs twining around him and pulling him closer.

“Kaname…” Her breathy moans were shattering his control, but he forced himself to not simply take her without preamble. He didn’t know how long it had been. If Zero and she had been together or how long ago that might have been. Surprisingly, that thought did not anger him or cause any jealousy. Instead, the thought brought an odd tenderness and affection to his heart. He filed that thought away for later.

“Onii-sama…” She gasped, pulling his head down to gaze into his bright eyes. “Take me.” Her eyes were full of command, confidence, and need. It was the expression of a pureblood queen. It sent a bolt of pure need through him.

“Let me worship you, my Yuki.” He said lowly, the husky timbre conjuring memories of a dark bedroom, locked together body and soul.

She gasped as his fingers found her center, parting her folds with care and finding her pleasure center. He pulled away far enough to watch her as he rubbed that spot, just as he had all those years ago. However, instead of bitten off moans and hands covering a red face, her eyes followed him openly with lust, hips rocking against his hand, and breasts heaving with gasps and moans.

“Oh Yuki.” He sighed, his teeth scrapping at her nipples. “You have blossomed. So beautiful and confident. Like a butterfly spreading its wings.” Without warning, his hand moved, plunging a finger into her center.

Her voice ricocheted off the stones, toes curling where they rested on his thighs. He stifled her moans with his lips, thrusting his finger carefully inside her. He paused long enough to rub her upper wall, enjoying her long moan, before thrusting another inside. He hooked both fingers, determined to send her to ecstasy before he took her.

Yuki’s eyes flared brighter, her hands finding his shoulders to levy herself up. Lips brushing against his, she grasped his cock, gliding her fingers over him. “Please don’t make me wait, Kaname.”

Kaname groaned, unable to deny her. He pulled his fingers from her, laying them both back again. “Never, Yuki.”

Yuki welcomed him as he entered her, sighing as he slid home. Her legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her. She moaned, unable to stay still as he stretched her. Her body demanded she move, her desire to great to contain.

“Kaname…” Kaname paused for an instant, holding himself above her and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to regain his composure. Her body gripped him in a tight, warm caress that threatened to end their bonding before it had begun.

“No, don’t,” she said, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Don’t hold back.”

With a low groan, he let go, his hips pulling back and thrusting deeply into his lover. Yuki cried out, rising to meet him as he set a hard pace, long, deep thrusts that pierced her with pleasure. Her hands ran over his back, gripping his shoulders to feel the clench of his muscles.

“Please.” She said in a breathy voice. “Closer.” She pleaded.

Kaname shifted, lowering himself and enclosing her in the cage of his arms. “Yes.” Idly, he realized what she wanted. The intimacy, the closeness was familiar. It was the same way they made love the first time.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she met his thrusts, their brilliant eyes locked. Their mouths a hair’s breath apart, sharing their breath as they moved together. Her small hands gripped tightly and her legs pulled him nearer. “Kaname.”

“Never again.” Kaname moaned at the clench of her body around him, knowing the end was coming soon, but craving more. “I will never leave you again, my Yuki.”

A sob was torn from her as she felt the fissure in her soul seal shut. As if in reaction, her body began to clench, her pleasure climbing, as she began the final rise to climax.

Feeling her body shift, Kaname captured her lips in a soulful kiss, eyes locked, pulling her to him even closer and quickening his pace. Against her lips, he whispered. “Yes, come, Yuki.”

Yuki broke the kiss, eyes trapped by his, her face contorting with pleasure. She held that blood red gaze as she fell.

“Kaname!”

Kaname held her gaze, her pleasure pushing him over the edge as he called her name in return. He crushed them together, trying to eat away at the space between them, blurring the lines of where he ended and she began.

He rode the orgasm, prolonging her pleasure with long, slow thrusts as they peaked together. After what seemed like ages, his body went lax, resting against her. His hands threaded into her hair as she tucked her head into his chest. They stayed still for a moment, basking the closeness, the return home.

Kaname rolled them over, still connected, so that Yuki sprawled over his chest. Her long hair covered him, tickling his skin, but he didn’t care. His hands flowed over her, taking in the subtle changes the years had wrought and reacquainting himself with the familiar. Yuki hummed in pleasure, stretch like a cat as he stroked her back.

After a moment, her head lifted, her sated, warm eyes, the eyes he’d cherished, smiled at him. “Kaname.” She said, savoring the word. “Welcome home.”

His soft smile greeted her. The weight of the words wrapping around him. “Good to be home.”

 

***

 

Sometime later, Kaname’s voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

“It was Isaya-san.” At his words, Yuki pulled away from her exploration of his chest to look at him.

“Isaya-san?”

Kaname nodded. “Isaya-san revived me.” He clarified. “He set me free, Yuki.” His hands found her hair, stroking it the way he used to when she was scared.

“How is this possible?” She asked, incredulously. “We looked for so long.” She said, her eyes turning shadowed. “We weren’t able to find a method of pulling you out, despite all the resources of the Association, the purebloods and the aristocrats.”

Kaname nodded. “He took me from the ice coffin and retrieved my heart from the furnace.” He explained. “He was able to revive me using his blood.”

Yuki rested her head on her arms, using him as a pillow. “I don’t see how that’s possible.” She replied. “It would take a pureblood of immense power to be able to pull your consciousness from the furnace through blood alone and replace it in your body.” A realization dawned on her. “Wait, what about the furnace?” She asked, scared. “Did it go out? What about the association?”

“Everything is fine.” He assured her. “Apparently, because Isaya-san lent his power to restore my consciousness separate from the furnace, the parent metal’s power remained in the weapons already created.” His hands went to her hair. “Unlike the original parent metal, my essence wasn’t extinguished. The original parent pulled the weapons back and ceased to exist before I became the parent metal. Since Isaya-san was able to restore me and I survived, the power still remains so long as I live.”

Yuki looked overwhelmed, shaking her head. “That’s incredible. I’m so relieved.” She paused. “I wouldn’t want anyone to be harmed because of my selfish desires.” She hid her reddened face in his chest momentarily at the admission.

Kaname smiled and she felt his hands return to her hair. She continued, “But that doesn’t explain how Isaya-san was able to do it.” She sat up more, letting his hands fall away. “Even with your powers as one of the founders, you wouldn’t be able to…would you?” Yuki knew there were things he was capable of doing that she still had no idea of. But it seemed farfetched all the same.

Kaname shook his head. “No.” He replied. “It turns out…Isaya-san isn’t who we thought he was.” He sat up, pulling her to him, unable to keep from her even as they spoke of serious matters. “Isaya-san is the founder of the Shoto line. Like me, he is a founder of the vampire race.”

Yuki was shocked. “The founder? How?” She paused, trying to process this information. “But that would mean he’s-”

Kaname nodded, his voice grave. “He’s been active for over ten thousand years and steadily growing in power the entire time.” He concurred. “I don’t know how he was able to remain as himself through such a long life. I myself wasn’t able to exist for more than four thousand years before death called me.” He was quiet for a long moment. “Life becomes a burden after so much living. It was only through a great sacrifice that I was revived the first time.” The familiar pain returned to his eyes as he remembered another boy, also named Kaname, who lost his life to Rido’s ambitions.

Yuki cupped his cheek, her warm smile dispelling his demons. “But you came back.” She reminded gently. Kaname’s smile returned, a hand covering hers.

“I had a good reason to.” They shared a moment, their eyes drinking in the other and both thankful that fate had intervened.

Kaname returned to the story. “It would seem that Isaya-san also had good reason to remain.” Kaname looked away, his mind returning to events and people from eons passed. “Isaya-san knew that woman.” He told her. “The woman who sacrificed herself. Umiko.” His smile was self-deprecating. “I’d forgotten her name after being resurrected. But Isaya-san remembered. He told me it all…they were special to one another. As you are to me.”

Yuki listened intently, her heart going out to Isaya and Umiko. She knew first hand the pain of being separated by sacrifice.

“Poor Isaya-san and Umiko-san.” She whispered, her head resting against Kaname’s shoulder.

She felt him nod against her. “Isaya-san knew of Umiko-san’s plans for the hunters when she left that day, but he also knew that the war had to end. And there was no other way to stop the extermination of the humans.” He sighed heavily. Yuki watched his face, the emotions playing over his face as he gathered his thoughts. He looked conflicted but resolved as well when he turned back to her. “He vowed to Umiko-san that he would watch over the world in her stead. He vowed to watch the parent metal and protect it from afar. And should the parent metal fail, he promised…to take its place.”

Yuki shook her head. “But when you went to the association…”

He nodded. “Isaya was resolved to let me take his place and continue his vigil over the metal. He said it was his intention to let me have my absolution.” Kaname’s head went to her chest and Yuki knew the next part would be difficult to get through. All the same, part of her was glad that he allowed her to see the weakness he usually hid from her. It was a sign that her Onii-sama had returned to her.

A long sigh came from Kaname. “He was willing to let me destroy myself and let you suffer to free my guilt at…at being born.” The words were halting and forced, but he continued. “I felt like I didn’t deserve to live or be happy, Yuki.” Yuki started as she felt wetness on her chest. Kaname was crying.

Yuki wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in till no space existed between them. She let him have his time until he continued. “For years, I was told I shouldn’t exist, that I was a monster and it wore me down. Till I couldn’t bear to exist anymore. I’m sorry, Yuki.” He broke off, clinging to her. “I let my weakness hurt you so much so that you secluded yourself in such a place. I left you, the most precious thing in the world, alone.”

Yuki shushed him, her hands cradling his head, tilting her forehead to his, in a position familiar to them both. “You did not leave me alone.” She assured. “I had Zero, Hanabusa-kun, Yori-chan, and everyone else there for me.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t blame you for it. I can understand Isaya-san a little. Why he was able to let Umiko-san become the parent metal.” She smiled, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You told me once that you were a cruel man. But that’s not true. In truth, you’re too kind, Onii-sama. You want to save everyone, protect everyone, no matter how much it hurts you. You may have wished for punishment, but you also wanted to stay with me.” Her voice broke as Kaname’s arms tightened around her. “Otherwise, you would not have made love to me so tenderly that night. You wouldn’t have held me so gently in that cell.” Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed on.

“You weren’t trying to be cruel.” She lifted his head, staring at his teared stained face with a brilliant, teary smile. “You gave until you couldn’t anymore. And that’s not cruelty.”

Kaname sighed against her. His lips tilted in a smile against her shoulder. “I think that’s maybe what Isaya-san thought too.” Yuki knew that he hadn’t accepted her words, but she let it go. “He saw how our separation hurt you and the state of everyone as I slept. I think that’s why he decided what he did.”

Yuki’s face fell. “He became the new parent metal.” She felt him nod against her.

“He used the entirety of his blood to revive me. It was through his blood that I learned the truth. Then…he threw his heart into the furnace in my place.” Yuki’s eyes fell shut, mourning his passing. There was sadness, but she knew that Isaya-san had grown weary of life. He was a kind person, like Kaname, and would have liked for his life to be used that way.

“He was a good man.” Kaname nodded.

They were silent for a long while, both lost in thought and the closeness of the other. Yuki let her mind wander over what he had told and the joy still brimming in her at being reunited with Kaname.

“Yuki.” She was surprised at his voice, having half expected him to have fallen asleep against her. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad Isaya-san freed me.” It was a quiet confession, but it speared through Yuki with intensity.

She nodded, still cradling him. “Me too.” The tears threatened to choke her, but she resolved to leave tears behind. It was a happy moment and it wouldn’t have been good to sully it with more tears. “I’ve missed you so much.” She kissed his hair.

“I missed you too.” He raised his head and she was surprised to see fresh tears in his eyes. “Even when I was in the furnace and I had no form or real thoughts, I searched for you.” His eyes reflected such intensity, despite her resolve, she couldn’t keep her happy tears in check. “Even when I wasn’t myself, I still longed to be by your side. You’ve given me so much and I could never match that. But I want to try. And now we have time.” Yuki choked, their arms going around each other.

“Oh, Kaname.” Her lips found his in a sweet, heartfelt kiss he felt down to his bones. When she pulled away, her smile rivaled the sun. “You dummy. You’ve already given me the world and more.”

He chuckled and Yuki’s heart clenched. It had been so long since she’d heard his laughter. “I don’t know about that, but I will do everything I can to give you the world.”

Yuki’s eyes closed and she smiled to herself. After a moment, she met his eyes. “You gave me our daughter.” Pride and love reflected in her eyes.

Shock passed over his face at her words and he was quiet for a long moment, not understanding what she’d said. “Our…daughter?”

She nodded, her smile brightened. “A beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic, lovely girl. Our Ai.” Her tears fell as she watched him process her words. “We have a child.”

Kaname couldn’t seem to grasp the idea, disbelief written over his face. “We have a child? From…before?”

She nodded. “She’s grown now, but she’s still a spoiled brat.” She laughed.

For an instant, she wondered if he would be angry, but slowly, a smile grew. A true smile graced his face, the first Yuki had ever seen. Like the soft, affectionate smiles he gave her, this smile spoke of pure joy, but so much brighter.

“I’m a father.” He said, trying to wrap his mind around it.

She laughed, nodded. “You’re a father, Kaname.”

“OKAA-SAN!” They both jumped as a voice rang out over the cliffs, loud enough to wake the dead. “You and my father better be decent cause I’m coming over there NOW!”

“Ai-chan, that’s not very ladylike!” Another voice called after her. “They’ve been separated for so long, give them time to talk and reacquaint!”

“Oh, enough, Takuma-san! And Ren-kun! Get moving! We are meeting our other father right now!” The sound of a struggle in the brush far off reached them.

Yuki was about to reprimand her daughter when Kaname’s shoulders began to shake against her. Suddenly, he was laughing. Full on, tears in his eyes, head perched on her shoulder. He clung to her, trying to stop but failing.

Yuki couldn’t stop her laughter from boiling up either, hearing her children bickering in the forest.

“What, Takuma-san?!” Ai yelled. “They’ve been out there for hours! They’ve had time to ‘reacquiant’ a dozen times over!”

“Ai-chan!” Takuma’s scandalized voice followed.

Their laughter dying, Kaname shifted and brought them both to their feet. “I think we had better get dressed before she comes over.” His smile had not faltered at all. “I also want to meet my children.”

Quickly, they both dressed, both reluctant to have their children find them in such a state. There was a pause as Kaname, having pulled on his pants, picked up his buttonless shirt. Yuki almost felt guilty until she saw the smirk spreading his face. "Um...sorry?" She said lamely. His eyes flared red for instant. With preternatural speed, he grabbed her, sealing their lips in a thorough, consuming kiss that left her dizzily clinging to his bare chest. 

"I'm not." Her insides clenched at the hungry look in his eyes.

Yuki watched in a daze as he slipped the ruined shirt on, the front hanging open. Kaname looked around, doing a final check of the area as he retrieved his coat. He paused before her, swinging the large coat over her body and she smiled, slipping her hand into his.

“Come meet your family, Onii-sama.”

Kaname sighed, eyes closed, savoring the sound of it. When his eyes opened, he squeezed her hand, letting himself be led in the direction of the voices.

“Okaa-san! Where are you?!” This time it was Ren calling. “I think we’re a little lost!”

“We’re not lost, Ren-kun!”

“This way, Ai-chan!” Takuma had apparently found them and was leading them toward the couple.

Kaname didn’t realize he was holding his breath as they reach the tree line until three forms broke through the foliage. Yuki didn’t seem fazed by his nervousness and released his hand to go to them.

Takuma came out first, smiling sheepishly and apologizing. Next came a boy, silver haired and quiet, a perfect mixture of Zero and Yuki. The girl who stepped out was the spitting image of a younger Yuki, slightly shorter, and with his dark hair and face shape.

Kaname froze as they looked at him, unsure of what to do, but masking the nerves with a pleasant expression. Takuma looked pleased as Ai and Ren took in their father but they didn’t seem inclined to move.

Yuki moved to her children’s sides, standing between them with a large smile, idly pushing up the massive sleeves of Kaname's jacket. “Kaname, allow me to introduce your son, Ren, and your daughter, Ai. You two, this is your father, Kuran Kaname.”

Ren looked shy and reserved, but tried to smile. However, Ai’s eyes were downcast, hiding her eyes behind a fall of familiar brown bangs. A fissure of unease worked through Kaname. He didn't know Ai well enough to guess her thoughts. She could hate him. And despite having found out she existed only moments before, the idea terrified him.

Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned. “Ai-chan? Are you alright?” Ai didn’t answer immediately.

“You’re the man in the ice.” She said tensely. “You’re my father, right?” Yuki saw Kaname tense and worry went through her. Throughout the years, Ai had always said she wanted to meet her father, had even written him letters, but she didn’t know if that had somehow changed.

“I am.” Kaname’s voice was steadfast.

Ai’s shoulders were trembling minutely. Yuki was becoming worried now and a glance at Kaname showed the usual defenses locking down, in case of rejection.

“Ai-”

Ai’s head lifted, fists balled, her crimson eyes locked on her father. “Otou-san.” She said, the same iron will as Kaname. She looked at him for a long moment, then her eyes began to well with tears. Suddenly, Ai was closing the distance between them.

Kaname, acting on instinct, moved toward her as well. They met in the middle, Kaname catching her with gentle hands to kneel in the grass, his arms going around her. “Otou-san!” The cry was mixed with tears. Ai began to cry, hanging on to her father, face buried in his chest. Ren followed almost instantly, barreling into his other father with the same force and tears streaming in his eyes. Kaname’s face melted as he gathered both close to him. The soft smile, the smile once reserved for Yuki alone, was there now. Yuki’s heart swelled with happiness as she realized that special smile was now reserved for three.

“Otou-san, we missed you!”

“Welcome home, Otou-san!”

Yuki smiled, her heart full again. Seeing Kaname holding his children and their love for him…she remembered her fantasy from long ago of Kaname rocking Ai in the sunshine and banished it from her mind. The reality of it was so much better than a fantasy. Kaname was smiling, holding his children, whole and happy.

Her eyes met Kaname’s over the heads of their children. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. Completion. The realization flew through her, quelling the last vestiges of fear. Her Kaname, her other self, had returned to her.

Her lover lifted a hand from Ai and held it out to her. Her hand fit into his perfectly and she eagerly allowed herself to be drawn between Ai and Ren. Kaname’s expression was peaceful as he drew Yuki to the center of their circle.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work. I haven't written fanfiction in a while, as I'm focusing on professional work atm. I love Zero to death but I couldn't bring myself to keep him here and have Yuki taken away from him with Kaname back. 
> 
> This story is unbeta'd, so if you find any errors, please let me know. Please let me know what you thought. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
